


Out of the Blue

by fleurchaes



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurchaes/pseuds/fleurchaes
Summary: Minjoo is a lover of surprises - but maybe not this one. They say that seeing someone in your dreams have meaning, leaving her with one all consuming thought - one that leaves her breathless and longing.. but for what exactly?
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 24





	Out of the Blue

[1] 

Minjoo jolts awake, her chest rising and falling in an unstable manner as she recounts the very few seconds ago when she was in her (not so) peaceful slumber. 

She grumbles softly and rubs her eyes, groggy and utterly confused of whatever happened as she slept. For a moment her heart stops, the dream lingering at the back of her mind as she lay there, eyes glued to the ceiling as she remembers the feeling of …

Minjoo shakes her head vigorously, in any effort to get the picture out of her head, that was her mission. Yet, the more she tried to rid herself, the more it became clearer in her mind.

She wasn’t sure what this was - a pure joke, perhaps? There was just no way, but the dream, and the way she felt now seemed to think otherwise. Instead, she sighs in defeat and shuts her eyes closed, once more, breathing in softly and exhaling, nothing but the cool air against her soft skin, and the thought of Chaewon at the back of her mind.

Her eyes snap open, there it was again, a vivid image of her and her own best friend, kissing, romantically. Minjoo huffs and sits up, pressing her back against the headrest, hands on her knees as she stares at the wall across from her.

The thought of Chaewon’s lips against her own brought shivers down her spine.

What is going on? She thought.

Just then, her door swings open, revealing a rather thrilled, Ahn Yujin, “Good morning!” The young girl skips towards the bed and invites herself to sit on the edge, her gaze set upon the older girl in front of her. 

Minjoo groans, “Who said it was anything good?” Yujin tilts her head and glares at the other girl with a rather confused yet surprised look written across her face. 

“I did, but apparently not for some,” Yujin utters. “But it’s ok! You know why? Your favourite human being, besides me of course, is right outside in the living room!” A wide smile shines brightly across the young girl's face. 

Minjoo furrows her brows, “Who?” 

“Uhm, Chaewon,” Yujin answers. “Duh!”

For a moment, she looks at Yujin in disbelief, “Well, I assume so. I mean she lives here.” 

Right, she lives here. My best friend who I so happened to kiss in my dream lives here in this apartment with me.

Yujin sighs, “Well, yeah. Just thought that might cheer you up, I don’t know. Did something happen last night? Usually you’d be up by now.” 

She shrugs, then looks down towards the end of the bed, looking away from Yujin’s gaze, “I don’t know … well I do know … I’m just confused I suppose. I was tossing and turning because there’s just something I can’t come to understand and, as soon as I fell asleep, in my dream …” Yujin looks at Minjoo with a reassuring smile. “Something happened, and I’m not exactly sure on how I should you know…” 

“Interpret them?” 

Minjoo nods. For years she was convinced that anything she remotely felt for a girl was just platonic, that maybe she wanted to just be that person. But lately, she was thinking that it could be something more - much much more than she originally thought. 

And it all began one night after a drunken night at the bar, how cliche, but that’s where it all started, and so far, it has yet to end. And for many days and many nights, it has kept her on her toes, and somehow, a little distant from Chaewon. She didn't like it, after all, not only was the older girl her best friend, but her roommate, her study buddy, and almost everything. 

Minjoo could barely keep her eyes open. Her head was throbbing and she reeked of alcohol. She found herself laying in her bed, unsure of how she got there. All she remembered was drinking at the bar, and nothing more after that. Though, as she blinked, she could see a moving figure through her peripheral vision.

“Hey, who’s there!” Her voice was hoarse. “Why are you in my house?” 

A soft giggle escapes the girls lips, as she turns, Minjoo realises who it really is, thus, a soft smile forms on her own, “It’s just me, silly.” 

Minjoo flails her arms in the air, “Chae!” 

The older girl breaks into a wide smile and sits on the bed next to Minjoo, in her left hand is a warm face towel she had run under warm water. She takes Minjoo’s hands softly and puts them down onto her lap, leaning forward as she presses the towel against Minjoo’s soft skin.

A giggle escapes her lips as she watches Minjoo smile, a look of refreshment on her face as Chaewon continues to lightly dap the towel against her cheeks, on her chin, on her forehead and around her lips.

For a moment, all the girl could do was stare, longingly into the girls eyes, and then down towards her vibrant pink lips.

Though, as she finds herself leaning closer and closer, Minjoo’s voice breaks into the air, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“What are you looking at!” Minjoo chirps.

Chaewon shakes her head, “Nothing. You have something on your lips,” She says. “Here.” She places the towel down on the bedside table and places her thumb against the tip of Minjoo’s lips.

For a moment, all Minjoo could do was sit and stare, her eyes fixed upon Chaewon as she watched her look down against her lips and softly brush her thumb against her. 

She could feel her heart race, as if it were going hysterical, she wasn’t sure where this was going, but as she continued to watch Chaewon, her eyes began to flicker, all until she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

For a while she was unsure if it ever actually happened, the fact that she was intoxicated meant that everything she remembered could have been made up in her head. But, tables turned. Chaewon had told Chaeyeon everything which then led to Chaeyeon telling Minjoo everything. 

Just then, Minjoo is brought back to reality by Yujin’s booming voice, “Yah, Kim Minjoo!” She looks around frantically then settles when she finds Yujin by her bed. 

“Oh, sorry.” She apologises. 

“If you’re done apologising I think you ought to take me out like you promised?” 

Minjoo turns her head to the direction of the sweet and familiar voice, eyes widening as she notices Chaewon leaning against her doorframe, “Chaewon!” She squeaks.

The older girl crosses her arms and chuckles, “Why do you seem so surprised?” She looks at Minjoo longingly, unaware of how frantic the girl's heart was beating.   
Minjoo swallows the emptiness in her throat and puffs her cheeks, “No reason.” She answers, shaking her head in hopes of making it more believable. “I’m just so happy to see you!” Chaewon furrows her brows. 

“But I see you everyday?” 

MInjoo licks her lips and smiles, “Well, take it as it is! I’m very happy to see you today.” The young girl beside her clears her throat and grins, “I knew it.” She murmurs. 

“What?” Chaewon fixes her gaze to Yujin who now had a mischievous grin plastered across her face. Yujin shakes her head and mouths, ‘nothing’, earning a rather questioning look from her. “Gosh, both of you are acting so weird, today.” 

Yujin shrugs her shoulders, “Not me,” She answers. “But definitely her!” She points to Minjoo, who was now glaring at her with a rather devilish look in her eyes, as if she was about to pounce and attack her if she dared to say another word. 

Chaewon sighs, “Well, get up and get dressed, Minjoo. I’ll meet you outside, I just have to run downstairs and uh… talk to Chaeyeon about something.” 

Minjoo scratches her head, “I don’t understand. Where are we going?” She had no recollection of making any plans, and even if she did, she would have written it down for her to remember. 

“You told me you wanted to spend the day with me?” Chaewon looks at her. “Did you forget?” Minjoo shakes her head, “No, of course not!” She chuckles lightly. “I’m just so tired I forgot what day it was.” She stretches her arms and fakes a yawn.

“Right, well I’ll meet you outside. Go get ready, it’s nearly lunchtime.” Without another word, she turns around and closes the door behind her, leaving Minjoo alone with Yujin.

She turns her face and looks at Yujin once more, a childish grin plastered across her lips, “Eh heh, are you excited?” Yujin beams with excitement, although the look in Minjoo’s eyes made her frightened. For a girl that could never hurt a fly, it sure seemed like she could hurt Yujin any second.

“Are you the cause of all this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that vlive where Minjoo said she had romantically kissed her member in her dream...


End file.
